Kyle Garrick
Sergeant Kyle Garrick (1995-) is a British soldier and Task Force 141 operative. Garrick assisted in several SAS operations with Jonathan Price prior to recruitment, including a raid on a London townhouse housing an al-Qaeda cell, the extraction of Omar Sulaman from the U.S Embassy in Syria, raiding Sulaman's compound, preventing a terrorist attack in St. Petersburg, infiltrating Roman Barkov's estate, and assaulting Barkov's chlorine gas factory in Georgia. Biography Kyle Garrick was born to parents of Ghanaian descent, and eventually joined the British Army in 2014. He was assigned to the Duke of Lancaster's Regiment, spending four years participating in test flights, jump competition and marksmanship before passing selection for Her Majesty’s elite Special Air Service, where Garrick is currently serving as a sergeant for his fifth year. Required to undergo RTI testing, Garrick was the only candidate in his class to escape the facility and evade capture. He was sent to several hot spots across the world, including Bosnia, Syria, Turkey, and Iraq, and gained a reputation as a terrorist hunter and earned the nickname "Gaz". Garrick routinely cross-loaded on operations with the SAS' American equivalent, the US Navy SEALs. On an exchange attachment to the US Marine Corps at Camp Lejeune, he earned Gold Parachute Wings. Garrick was awarded the Queen's Gallantry Medal and the General Service Medal for both covert and overt counter-terrorism operations in the Middle East, disrupting opium supply lines and poppy production, a major source of terrorist financing. Garrick’s last tour in the Middle East was cut short due to the political climate and a growing intolerance for unconventional warfare, as well as fading support for western backed guerrilla movements and growing regional tension. Garrick was transferred to the SAS' domestic terrorism unit, working alongside the MPS, though disliking the post thanks to the increased risk of collateral damage and the rules of engagement. 2019 Piccadilly Circus terrorist attack Garrick worked alongside CTSFOs in tracking a London-based al-Qaeda cell covertly working under Omar Sulaman for weeks, though never received clearance to engage. On 25 October 2019, Garrick's team found out their to attack Piccadilly Circus, and immediately began an operation to prevent it. Garrick and the CTSFO engaged with the terrorists shortly after a large explosion occurred, suffering severe civilian and police casualties. Garrick cleared out two Underground stations, a book store, and an arcade on his own. Once these locations were clear of threats, Garrick moved on the Tanto building. He was ambushed by a knife-bearing terrorist, being saved by a fellow SAS operative, Captain John Price, shortly before making entry. Together, Price and Garrick moved through the ground floor before continuing to the second level. Once there, they found a group of hostages with an explosive vest on one individual. Price and Garrick attempted to disarm the device, but found that they didn't have enough time. Price shoved Garrick back before flipping the hostage over the railing, the vest detonating immediately afterward. Garrick was then assigned to Bravo Team with Price. Operation Clean House Garrick and Price found actionable intel on the Camden Town house housing terrorists, immediately commencing an operation to clear it. Garrick deployed a ladder to climb to the second floor, before opening a door and gunning down three armed terrorists, alerting the other targets upstairs due to the sudden silence. Garrick and Bravo Team ascended upstairs, where Garrick breached a bedroom with one terrorist holding another as a human shield. Though Garrick shot him in the head, the shield immediately grabbed her dead partner's AK and was immediately shot dead. Another in the bathroom was shot through the doorway, killing him. Ascending up another floor, Garrick shot through a suspiciously quiet door to eliminate a target lying in ambush, presumably saving the life of a teammate and receiving brief commendation from Price. He then breached the door, killing a terrorist behind a couch and another behind a door. On the third floor, he breached a door to find a woman running to a nearby crib to keep her infant safe from the operatives. Fortunately, the woman nor the child were shot, but the former was told to quiet her child. Garrick breached the adjacent bedroom, where he found a terrorist who quickly hid under the bed in an attempt to ambush the operative. Garrick's abnormal reflexes allowed him to quickly shoot the individual through the head, quickly killing him. Price and Garrick both breached the attic and found a suspicious woman. As she went for the detonator on the table behind her, Garrick shot her through the chest, killing her. As a result of the raid, Alpha Team found a location on their home cell's leader, Omar Sulaman, otherwise known as "The Wolf" in a hospital in downtown Aleppo. Category:1995 births Category:British Category:Ghanaians Category:British Ghanaians Category:Soldiers Category:British soldiers Category:MPS Category:SAS Category:British Army Category:Task Force 141 Category:British sergeants Category:Sergeants Category:Labour Party members Category:British social democrats Category:Social democrats Category:Black British Category:Protestants Category:British Protestants